Cry
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: "'No, Katie. No.' Maya said, shaking her head. 'He was ashamed of himself. Because, in that moment, he saw what a pig and loser he is and it scared him. And he thinks if it gets out, everyone else will see it, too. And he'll lose everything.'" Maya comforts Katie after her breakup with Drew. Oneshot. Past Drew/Katie and mentions of Drew/Bianca. Family. Hurt/Comfort.


Fifteen-year-old Maya Matlin sat on her bed. Her older sister, Katie, was lying down with her head in Maya's lap, crying. Maya was stroking the girl's hair, soothingly. The Matlin girls were not usually like this. Sure, they cared about each other and always wanted what was best for the other, but there was always an element of competition, too. It was friendly, sure, but it could spill over sometimes as well. So it was a little weird when one sister needed to lean on the other sister more than usual. Weird, but not unacceptable. And tonight was one of those nights.

Katie had gotten dumped by her (now ex) boyfriend, Drew Torres, because he wanted to be with his ex-girlfriend, Bianca DeSousa. It had been implied that the only reason he stayed with her was because she was in a "bad place" and he "didn't want to hurt her." Maya didn't believe any of that. Especially looking down to see how broken her sister was now. She had a moment of pure hatred for the eldest Torres at the moment.

"I-I- I just don't underst-stand. What did I do wrong? I loved him, Maya. And he l-loved m-me too. W-why would he want to..." Katie started, before he sobs became too great and she couldn't talk any more. Maya looked down at her sister, a look of pain on her face. She hated to see Katie look so messed up. Katie was a role model for her. Whatever she did, she did well and always had a good attitude about it. It inspired Maya to be the same as well.

"Drew's a jerk, Katie. That's just how it is. He's always going to be a jerk. I'm sure Bianca will learn that lesson when he inevitably breaks up with her, too." Maya said, still playing with her hair.

"But I loved him. And we needed each other! And he _slept with me_ the day before we broke up." Katie sobbed harder and it seemed like it was getting harder for her to breathe. Maya didn't know about the sleeping together thing. Her intense hatred for the boy amplified about ten thousand percent in that moment. If he was going to break up with Katie, he shouldn't have slept with her – no matter what the circumstance.

Maya took a deep breath before replying, "Like I said. Drew's not a good guy, Katie. And you deserve way better. You'll FIND way better, I promise."

"It just hurts so bad, Maya. I loved him and thought about him all the time in rehab, and here he was, pining after some girl, planning to break up with me the moment I got back." A sob erupted from her before she said, "It just makes me wonder what I did wrong."

Maya didn't know what to say. Katie's involvement with drugs had been tricky for everyone involved. Her parents, her friends, Drew, Maya, and Katie herself. But everyone got through it. Drew had been just as supportive as the rest of the Matlins, which is why Maya was so surprised to have her sister come into her room, collapse on her bed, and start crying after Marisol dropped her off that night. It didn't make any sense that Drew had wanted out of the relationship. He never once acted like it.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Katie. You went to get better. It was HIM who was being selfish and a pig." Maya said.

Katie didn't say anything for awhile after that. She just sat there with Maya stroking her hair and crying. It killed Maya to see her sister like that, and she hoped that she would be okay again. She wanted the Katie that she knew and loved back. She wanted her to be happy and in a good place. She wanted her sister to just be okay.

"He didn't even want me to tell anyone we had sex. I mean, was he really that ashamed of me?" Katie's sobs had been slowed, but the way she asked that broke Maya's heart even more. She sounded so sad and fragile. It was almost like MAYA was the big sister instead of Katie. It was a little unnerving to her.

"No, Katie. No." Maya said, shaking her head. "He was ashamed of himself. Because, in that moment, he saw what a pig and loser he is and it scared him. And he thinks if it gets out, everyone else will see it, too. And he'll lose everything."

"I wish he would." Katie said. "Why am I the only one that has to be miserable, Maya? Why does he get to be happy while I'm sitting here crying over him? I hate him right now, Maya, I really do." And, in that moment, she really did sound bitter and angry, but the moment was broken when another sob escaped from her as she whispered through her tears, "I just love him more than I hate him."

"I know you do. But you'll get over him, and you'll be happy with someone new. Someone who will actually treat you right. Someone who will love even the worst parts about you. Someone who will be able to put up with all of the Matlins and still come back for more." Maya said, confidently.

"That sounds nice." Katie said, not really believing what her sister was saying.

"And it's going to HAPPEN, Katie, because you deserve it." Maya replied, sounding way more sure than her sister did. "You deserve tons of good things."

Maya felt Katie smile in her lap. "Thanks, My. You deserve good things, too." She said. Maya didn't know if she was being truthful, or if Katie just wanted her to drop the subject.

"I mean it, Katie." Maya said, before deciding she would drop it, no matter what her sister's reaction.

Katie sat up and wiped her eyes before looking at her little sister. She took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. "I know you do. So do I. Now, come on? Didn't I hear Mom and Dad say something about ordering pizza?" She asked and stood up, waiting for Maya to follow her. The younger Matlin pushed herself off the bed, and Katie took her hand as they walked to the kitchen for the pizza.

Maya knew that Katie's feelings for Drew were far from over -that all the drama surrounding her and Drew was far from over- but she knew that she would always be supportive of the older girl. Katie was her sister. Of course she would be. They would get through this. They were Matlins. It was what they knew how to do.

_Fin._

**So... I have so many feels about Degrassi, and I'm not liking Drew AT ALL. I mean, he was never my favorite person, but I liked him best when he was with Katie (pre-Hollaback Girl). I think Drew (and Bianca a little, too) handled everything the completely wrong way. But part of me also feels like they just set Drew up to be a bad guy. It seems like every time he does something good, it's overshadowed by something he does that's bad. That being said, I still really don't like Drew.**

**I also think Katie has every right to be upset. No, she shouldn't have gotten involved in drugs and everything, but Drew shouldn't have seen that as a pass to try to cheat on her with Bianca. And I don't think Bianca should have told Drew she wanted to be with him when she knew he had a girlfriend... but I digress. I just have so many feels about Degrassi so far, and we're like what, four episodes in?**

**Anyways, I really wanted to write something for the Matlin sisters. I love the both of them, and I just wanted to see how Maya would help Katie with everything. And this is what I came up with. I have a lot of ideas for more Degrassi stuff (some of it still involving the Krew breakup), but let me know what you guys think. I apologize for any OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi_. It belongs to its owners.**


End file.
